Kick the Bucket
Kick the Bucket is the eleventh episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, and the 29th episode overall. It will be released as a two-part episode. * The first part was released on December 23, 2016. * The second part was originally going to be released on January 6th, 2017, but was delayed until January 13th, 2017, but is delayed again until even later in January. Production Notes Continuity *This is the second time Purgatory Mansion appears since it premiered in "Let 'Er R.I.P". **The mansion has also been redesigned, and features many new rooms - including the foyer and bar room. * This is the first appearance of Bow and Dough since "Let 'Er R.I.P". **However, this is the second time we hear Dough speak since his cameo in "A Kick in the Right Direction". * Hotel OJ makes a cameo in the background during Toilet's scene. * This is the first time since "Breaking the Ice" that Test Tube explains something about the challenge before she participates. * This episode makes many ties to "Aquatic Conflict", the 11th episode of Season 1. **A crab appears coming out of Lightbulb's mouth. The last animal that appeared was a shark. **Lightbulb wears a scuba mask similar to those worn during the Aquatic Conflict challenge. **Lightbulb tells Paintbrush she's looking for the golden coin, which was the challenge in the 11th episode of Season 1. Paintbrush notes that Lightbulb is "an entire season behind." * This is the first appearance of Dr. Fizz since "Tri Your Best". * This is the third time Suitcase opened herself. The first two were in "Marsh on Mars" and "Theft and Battery". * Suitcase's hallucinations carry over and intensify from the previous episode. ** While the voices talk to Suitcase underwater, a faint "tick tock" can be heard repeating, similar to how Mecintosh did in "Theft and Battery". Cultural References * The painting of objects playing pokers inside the mansion in a reference to Cassius Marcellus Coolidge's 1894 painting Dogs Playing Pokers. Trivia * This episode's title, "Kick the Bucket", is a double entendre. While it references the bucket brigade challenge, it also is an English idiom or slang term meaning "to die" - referencing Bow's death. * The trailer for the episode was uploaded on November 11th (Remembrance Day). This may have been on purpose, as November 11th is 11/11, and this is the 11th episode of II II. * This is the third episode of Inanimate Insanity that is split into two parts. **The first split being "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)" and "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", and the second being "Rain On Your Charade" and "Mazed and Confused". **However, this episode's split is unique, as the two parter still accounts as one episode, rather than two separate episodes. * As noted by a Tweet from Taylor Grodin, this episode contains the most screaming he has ever done in a episode. https://twitter.com/taylorgrodin/status/797212244165718016 **This is supported by Paintbrush's, Bow's and Toilet's screaming. * This is the third time the number on the thumbnail representing the episode's number is colored other than blue. In "Everything's A-OJ", the color was orange. In "Mazed and Confused", the color was red. * This is the second time since "Mazed and Confused" that Knife plays a minor role in an episode, as he has no on-screen speaking roles, but can be heard off-screen once. * This is the first time a contestant to (intentionally) leaves outside the perimeter of the show but has not yet eliminated. * It has been confirmed that Test Tube and Knife will have a big role in Part 2. Errors *Due to some small glitches, the episode was temporarily removed to fix them. https://twitter.com/InanimateTweet/status/812504518655180801 *After Taco listens to the alliance's conversation, her thumb is positioned incorrectly on her headphones. *In the original upload, an entire section of audio was missing after Microphone approached Balloon on the dock. **This has been fixed by a re-upload. *Despite the episode mostly takes place during the day, the first scene depicts Marshmallow and MePad at dusk. Episode Gallery new.png|New intro Image254.png Image252.png Image251.png Image250.png Image240.png Image241.png Image242.png Image243.png Image244.png Image245.png Image249.png Image239.png Balloon and Suitcase.png AAAAAAA! - Fan.png C0TGOSsUsAA1Xo-.jpg IIII11-1FunnyFace1.png IIII11-1FunnyFace2.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png|Reaching new levels of nonsensicality. Knife and Nickel.png bandicam 2016-12-24 15-19-41-329.jpg|Dr. Pepper reference as Dr. Fizz Screenshot_2016-12-23-15-48-48.png Screenshot_2016-12-23-15-49-01.png Buket Bregaid!.png Hmph.png Really.png EVIL TACO.png Creepy Bow.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-08-883.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-05-908.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-53-43-317.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-34-46-289.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-12-283.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-53-08-135.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-00-309.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-07-182.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-08-499.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-51-13-538.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-20-255.png FAN TAKE IT.png bandicam 2016-12-25 22-28-48-752.png bandicam 2016-12-25 08-51-43-864.png bandicam 2016-12-25 22-28-05-848.png bandicam 2016-12-25 22-28-12-402.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-28-930.png gone rogue.png NICKEL alliance.png lightbulb silly.png AHG!.png Im concerned....png Everybody up!.png BOW YOU WHERE WHAT!!!.png Dough stairs.png Marsh running away.png YAAA.png Taser.png Headphones.png MePadShowingNoEmotion.png tacou.png Were the ones who vote now!.png Nice For You To Join Us Again.png Iiii11p1a1325b.PNG Iiii11p1a1325.PNG Iiii11p1a1324.PNG C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg C0817S2UUAApmQu.jpg Image287.png Image286.png Image285.png Image284.png Image283.png Image282.png Image281.png Image280.png Image279.png Image278.png Image277.png 15995009 1380416365326467 4268846522811791276 o.png References Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Non Elimination Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Single Contest Category:Article stubs